Agnaktor Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Description Also known as Fire-Pike Wyverns, Agnaktor use their tough snout and great strength to burrow through rocks and sometimes even the cave ceilings. It is encrusted with hardened lava that can be softened from the heat when they spit magma or burrow. Taxonomy Agnaktor is a Leviathan, closely related to Lagiacrus and the Royal Ludroth, but does not live in water. Its younger form are the Uroktor, also found in the Volcano. Habitat Range Agnaktor is found exclusively in the Volcano. It is highly adapted to life there, and is totally at home amongst the lava pits and rocky slopes. A subspecies of the Agnaktor has recently been discovered inhabiting the Tundra, showing that the Agnaktor is more adaptable than expected. Ecological Niche Agnaktor is at the top of the foodchain in the Volcano even though, like Lagiacrus, it competes with Rathalos and Black Tigrex. It is large enough to prey on any Herbivore it comes across, and is more than capable of fending off an aggressive Rathalos,Uragaan and Black Tigrex with its powerful Heat Beam and strong physical attacks in case challenged for food. It would also be capable of driving away a wandering Deviljho, provided that the Deviljho was weak or injured. Biological Adaptations Agnaktor has developed the remarkable ability to swim through lava, meaning it can both sneak up on prey and escape from a more powerful enemy. It has a very strong beak which it uses to burrow straight through hard volcanic rock at incredible speeds, and even launch itself into the 'ceiling' of an area and to crack open the sturdy shells of the rhenoplos. It is also capable of producing a very powerful Heat Beam, which it can manoeuvre a full 360 degrees with its long neck. How it produces said beam is uncertain, although it may create sparks when it snaps its beak rapidly, which is what it does before firing. The Agnaktor's skin is coated with lava, which hardens into a thick armor of rock, earning them the title "Crimson Armor." However, when the Agnaktor touches the lava again, its skin becomes soft again. Its chest and beak will also soften if it fires its beam, which seemingly implies that the mechanism behind its beam attack is related to its chest somehow. Furthermore, its beak alone softens whenever it attacks by jabbing its beak through the ground, exposing it to the lava underneath. Behaviour Agnaktor is reasonably aggressive, challenging all others that encroach on its habitat, due to the fact that it has no natural predators. The only threat that it encounters is if a monster challenges it for territory or food. Rathalos can pose a threat but it seems Agnaktor can fend it off easily using its powerful bite, as the heatbeam can do damage as well. Deviljho and Black Tigrex, aggressive and equally powerful predators also pose a danger to Agnaktor, if such encounter happens, Agnaktor can always tunnel into lava and escape, or choose to fight, depending on the circunstances. But most likely, Agnaktor will not steal a kill from predators like these given the risk of being fatally injured but will neither back down if challenged for its own kill. It can attack directly, using its great strength and powerful bite, or it can launch an ambush attack from either the lava or below the solid rock floor. An Agnaktor's beak is more than capable of slicing through rock, so a strike from underneath doesn't give the target much hope of survival. Agnaktor and its younger counterparts both snap their beaks in a manner that may suggest it is how they communicate with one another. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Leviathan Ecology